1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a substrate structure and method of forming the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of forming a substrate structure with an improved thin-film property on a surface of an etched portion having a vertical surface and a substrate structure formed using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The terahertz (1012 Hz) band may be important in view of molecular optics, biophysics, medicine, imaging and security applications. When manufacturing devices, e.g., an oscillator, an amplifier and a waveguide, a circuit which allows different components to interact with one another may be necessary. Because an interactive circuit should be a conductor for electrical connection, the interactive circuit may be formed by metal patterning or other methods.
When a metal pattern is formed on a substrate, e.g., a silicon wafer, a structure may be formed by etching the substrate, and a metal layer may be formed using a method including plating, electron-beam (e-beam) deposition, or sputtering, so that the wall and bottom surfaces of the structure may be electrically connected to other electric components. However, if an under-etch is formed in the structure or the wall surface of the structure is formed non-uniformly in the etching process, forming a metal layer having a uniform wall surface and an improved adhesion property may be difficult.
When forming a pattern of a semiconductor substrate, forming a precise pattern may be important. Therefore, a dry etching method may be frequently used instead of a wet etching method in which an under-etch tends to be formed. However, a structure with rough wall surfaces may be attained even by the dry etching method, and therefore, forming a metal layer having an improved thin-film property and/or an improved adhesion property may be difficult.